


丸倉_形狀

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 丸倉的戀愛小甜餅





	丸倉_形狀

**Author's Note:**

> 先說一下。沒車💧  
看看反應在決定開不開車💫

"......." 大倉看著眼前的景象，狠狠地皺著眉心，表達出不悅的情緒。

寫著自己名字的方型鞋櫃內塞滿了各色信紙，由大量屬於少女風格的粉白色系交織而成。

在白色的室內鞋上層層疊加上去的信紙，將鞋面擠壓的趨近扁平。

大倉把肩上背著書包放下，動作俐落的將不該出現在鞋櫃內的物體掃入包內。

換上室內鞋，提起沉甸甸的包，過多的信紙阻止大倉將拉鍊拉上，只好就這麼一路提到教室。

沿途路上的注目眼神讓大倉感到不自在，雖然已經是應該習慣的日常了...。

大倉忠義是校內著名的校草之一，白皙精緻的外貌、高挑如模特般的姣好身材、加上冷默且生人勿近的神秘氣質，是每學期被票選為最想交往的男生排行第一的原因。

才剛減輕手上重量，背後就被輕拍了一下。

"大倉，早阿。嗚哇！又是這麼驚人的數量。" 站在背後探出頭來的是同班的安田章大。

安田隨和易親近的個性讓兩人一下子熟絡起來，溫柔陽光般的海洋色調撒落在大倉周圍，只要待在安田身旁，大倉才能夠稍微遺忘他人的視線。

與安田打過招呼之後，大倉坐回自己靠窗的座位並開始課程的準備。

包內塞滿了校內愛慕者的書信，必須經過重重困難才能拿到筆袋與課本。

伸出白皙纖細的手伸進去試圖撈取，沒有拿到目標物倒是拿到了一張紙條。

看起來是用皺巴巴的紙張折成愛心形狀，從外觀看來實在不像是從以往愛慕者收到的風格。

大倉又隨意抽了幾封信件比較，確認自己的想法沒有錯誤。

少女心情懷的粉色信封甚至帶著一點淡淡花香，紙面上端正工整字體寫著自己名字。

而這個不知道該不該稱為情書的紙條，確實吸引了大倉的注意。

是跟誰的鞋櫃搞錯了嗎？大倉這樣想。

拆開紙條一看，開頭寫著的是自己的名字。證明大倉先前的猜想錯誤，這的確是給自己的情書。

內容是奇奇怪怪的文青詞句，看起來是有些墨水的文筆，拐彎末角的訴說情意，最後除了署名之外，還寫了待續兩個字。

是把情書當成連載創作文集了嗎？

大倉被自己的想法逗笑，抬手遮住泛起笑意的嘴角。

忍住笑意之後在定神一看，這個署名有些奇怪 、丸山隆平。男的？還是名字很像男性的女生？

大倉開始猜測起信件的主人。女生的話不會字體長成這樣吧，字跡歪歪扭扭的、胖胖圓圓的角度帶著稚氣的感覺。

可是男的給我寫情書幹嘛？懲罰遊戲嗎。

如果真被當成懲罰對象還真有點受打擊呢...。

大倉就這麼捏著純白色的紙條直到下課，最後才在安田靠過來的時候，匆忙把紙條夾入課本書頁中。

。。。

大倉正一臉冷淡的處理每日例行事務，整理被弄亂的鞋櫃內部。

不像以往大量抓取書信的動作，大倉今天異常有耐心的看過一輪。

在找什麼大倉自己也不想承認。

收拾完愛慕者弄出來的慘況後，沒有發現那個突兀的存在。讓大倉不由得產生了點失落感。

果然...是懲罰遊戲吧，而且只是一時的興起。

正準備換上室內鞋時，鞋櫃最內側躺著ㄧ角純白的色調。

大倉伸長了手臂往紙條的方向撈取，有些狼狽的抓住這個看起來像揉爛的紙團。

不知道是被自己的愛慕者扔進角落還是被過份大量的信件擠壓，紙條看起來慘兮兮的。

大倉有些憐憫的把小小紙條收入制服口袋內。

趁著講台前方的老師正口沫橫飛的講解課程內容。

取出自己塞在口袋內的紙條，大倉用了點力氣壓平。

外觀跟昨天收到的愛心形狀一樣，只是今天用的信紙是直條紋花樣。

...怎麼花樣看起來似曾相似？

…。不對，這不是學校統一使用的作業簿內頁嗎。

大倉又成功被這個愛慕者逗笑了一次。

紙條內容接續著昨天的詩詞，而最後結尾依舊寫著待續。

看來這個丸山隆平是真的喜歡自己。並不是什麼惡劣的遊戲行為。

安心的感覺夾帶著愉悅就像植物發芽一樣，一點點的種在心口尖上。

。。。

奇怪的愛心紙條就這麼持續放了一個多月。

大倉有些佩服這個人的耐心。每天想不同詩句且必需要在自己到達之前放入鞋櫃，有時還會夾著糖果分享給大倉，每天換著不同花樣來。換做是自己可能第三天就放棄了。

隨著情書連載持續，大倉有些壓抑不住好奇對方到底是誰的心情。

就在安田章大第59次詢問自己是不是最近有什麼好事時，大倉終於吐露出來事情的經過。

熬不過好朋友安田的請求，大倉把一本厚厚的課本遞給對方。

安田挑著眉翻開書頁，隨意翻閱都會看到夾在裡面的愛心形狀。

經過大倉同意，安田取了一個紙條拆開。

情愛詩詞的內容映入好友眼簾，大倉感到有些害羞，兩人從來沒分享過愛慕者的情書內容，其實也是大倉根本對他們毫無興趣更不會想跟人討論。

"這個名字...好像有點熟悉耶。" 安田歪著頭說。

"欸？我怎麼一點印象都沒有？" 大倉一起歪著腦袋搜尋記憶。

"嗯...嗯...。阿！" 安田率先搜尋出結果。

"那個阿！就是那個！" 安田正在試圖組織話語。

"？" 

"就是排行榜阿？！那個校草的。" 

"阿？真的假的？他的名字也在裡面？" 

"對對對！記得好像是第五名左右來著。" 安田打開手機開始連到校內揭示版的網頁。

安田遞過自己的手機給大倉。"...真的耶。" 證實了這個愛慕者也是校草之一。

大倉從沒對這個排行產生任何興趣過，都是靠安田好心地告知又蟬聯第一名了。

現在才第一次看到排行榜的完整名單，上頭除了姓名外還標注著學年與所屬班級資訊。

丸山隆平，原來是比自己小一屆的學弟。

。。。

校內揭示版除了各種排行榜外還有許許多多有趣的版塊，比如這個所屬運動社團的田徑版。

裡頭刊載著田徑隊參與的各種賽事，與經理人的每日訓練記錄。

可能是基於女性經理人嚴謹的個性，每日發佈帖子的時間點基本是固定的。

從記錄上附加的照片來看，田徑社練習丸山基本不會缺席。

而且記載的練習成果也令人佩服，逐步平穩的提高秒數，看來取代高年級主將是遲早的事情。

瀏覽完每日訂閱的版塊後，大倉偶爾會看看校草版。

在裡面的帖通常都是各種每日校草情報，隨然大多都是自己的相關情報。

當然也會有其他校草的擁護著在推薦自己喜歡的校草。

大倉看到了一個有趣的標題: 一年級新進穩定股穩賺不賠。

裡頭推薦的是丸山隆平，洋洋灑灑的寫了一大串。什麼不僅顏質高、笑起來很可愛、易親近的氣質、很容易相處、送他點心還會回禮、對待誰都很溫柔...。

最後還付上一張照片，這個發帖主與丸山的合照，照片內兩人都比著小樹叉，丸山還很親近的摟著肩。

下方的回覆都表示非常贊同，並附上各種情報與他的合照，讓帖子迴響數爆了。

大倉突然覺得校草丸山隆平跟那個每天給情書的丸山隆平是同一個人嗎。

"...大倉、想認識他嗎？" 安田的聲音在身旁響起。

"！" 大倉嚇了一跳差點把手機也給摔著了。

"...你在旁邊看了多久...” 

“你覺得呢？" 

肯定從頭看到尾了吧...。從看田徑版日記開始，而且自己還很蠢的把社團合照放大反覆查看丸山在哪。

。。。

大倉沒這麼想打安田章大過。

安田笑嘻嘻的把丸山隆平拖來屋頂，一臉來誇我的表情，還墊起腳來拍拍大倉的肩膀，然後就瀟灑的離開了屋頂。

眼前的校草有著狸貓似的眼睛，前髮覆著的額上不斷冒出細細汗水，嘴唇閉的緊緊的，看起來有些緊張。

大倉注意到了，丸山的手心裡捏著什麼。

"...拿來。" 大倉覺得那個一定是要給自己的，莫名可笑的自信。語氣甚至有點強硬。

"...噢。" 狸貓終於緩緩的打開手心，是平常在熟悉不過的形狀。

大倉沒有接過被汗水弄濕的紙張，皺著眉瞇著眼睛說 " …丸山隆平、你喜歡我？" 

"大倉學長、..." 眼前的丸山用行動回答了。

唇上貼著不屬於自己的觸感，就這麼輕點一下的親吻，卻另大倉從耳根透紅到雙頰。

"...當然、喜歡你阿。" 丸山又補了一個肯定句。鼓鼓的蘋果肌也紅撲撲的。

丸山笑起來的嘴型跟他天天往鞋櫃塞的情書形狀一致。

"...我也......" 大倉沒有說完的語尾吞沒在丸山口中。

(了)


End file.
